The present invention relates to a child support seat and cushion; more particularly the invention relates to a support seat and cushion useful for supporting small infants in an upright, seated position. The invention itself is particularly adapted for placement on a floor or other relatively flat support surface.
An infant support seat should provide a relatively soft seat cushion and support along a backrest, as well as support on either side of the backrest, because very small infants are unable to remain seated in an upright position without such support. In addition, the support seat should have a restraining belt or similar attachment which is adjustable to prevent the infant from falling forward out of the seat. If the infant support seat is intended for a particular application, as for example a support seat for use in a vehicle, there must be a mechanical attachment for securing the support seat to the vehicle.
The present invention is not intended for use in a vehicle but is primarily intended for supporting an infant in a seated position on a floor or similar flat surface. In this application it is a principal object to provide a safe and secure infant seat which will permit the infant's custodian an opportunity to engage in other activities, i.e. household activities, while keeping the infant under observation but without the need to physically hold the infant at all times. An advantage of the present invention is that it accomplishes this object while providing pleasant diversions for the infant's attention and stimulating the infant to perform various tactile exercises.
another object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a stable seating arrangement which will not tip over on its side when the infant is confined therein.